


Tentacles for the Win

by Shotgunpicksthemusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, implied non con, octo!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotgunpicksthemusic/pseuds/Shotgunpicksthemusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheating pirates? Bad call. Being tied to a rock and left? Possible problem. Having a handsome octopus man find you? Now, that, Dean can deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Undyingdean 
> 
> I hope she, and anyone else who reads it, enjoys it. I'm not sure it's any good. Constructive criticism and feedback are much appreciated.

The ropes were starting to hurt. Dean growled in frustration, tugging at the hemp that bound his hands together. He lifted his head, squinting at the sun beating down on him and sighed. No getting out of this one, at least, not until Sam figured out he was gone.

He should have known better, really. Pirates were never easy marks and these particular ones were sharper than most he'd run into.

The card game, at first congenial, had quickly devolved into accusations of cheating. And although Dean was clever enough that he knew they hadn't caught him, he was outnumbered. He'd protested, loudly, and fought, as much as he was able. In the end it was futile. He'd been stripped of all but his trousers, tied facing a large rock outcropping in a small cove.

The pirates had laughed, taunting him, making ribald guesses as to who would find him and what they would do to such a beautiful man.

Luckily, the water only came up to his waist, but he had no clue how long it would take Sam to realize he wasn't coming back and to locate him. He only hoped it would be his brother who found him first.

With another sigh, he rested his head on his bound arms. He stayed like that, letting his mind drift, when the sensation of something moving against his leg drew a startled gasp out of him. He shifted, twisting as best he could to see what had touched him. A long, dark shape was in the water, moving smoothly behind his legs.

He looked around, trying to find what it belonged to. He couldn't hold back a noise of distress as the tentacle wrapped around his leg. He turned his head, looking back to try to see what this was, and froze.

Blue. Blue eyes, entrancing. A strong jaw, plush, pink lips, and dark hair, damp and curly.

Dean swallowed hard, his gaze moving down. Broad shoulders, a gorgeous chest, down to a trim waist, and...

Tentacles.

Moving gracefully in the water, supporting the man effortlessly.

Dean could feel the heat in his cheeks. He'd heard the tales, knew the legends of the creatures of the deep, but he never thought he'd meet one, not like this.

"Hello?"

The man moved forward, tilting his head in curiosity, but he made no sound, no reply.

"Can you speak?"

One eyebrow rose slightly in response, and the man shifted, his body right next to Dean's left side. The tentacle on his leg wrapped around higher, sliding up to Dean's thigh.

Dean groaned softly, shifting his weight, spreading his legs a bit. More tentacles wound around Dean's legs, and one lifted out of the water, tugging at Dean's chin, forcing Dean to look at him.

"Uh, mind giving me some space?" Dean's voice was soft, breathy. He couldn't help but squirm a bit as those tentacles moved on his skin.

It was strange and intoxicating, like hands touching him everywhere. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore his arousal.

The man was handsome, yes, and it had been so long since he'd indulged, and he'd never dared even whisper to anyone his darkest desires, to be restrained, to be taken, to give over control and feel only passion, only pleasure. It was a secret wish, too dangerous to even consider.

He shook his head. Stupid, to be thinking of this. Who knew what this man wanted, what he would do to Dean?

Dean yelped as a tentacle brushed his groin and his cock began to harden. Startled, Dean looked at the man, opening his mouth to protest.

"Don't."

"You can speak," Dean gasped.

Another brush against his groin, and then tentacles were moving up his chest, flicking his nipples. He moaned, letting his head fall forward into the 'v' of his bound arms.

"Tell me to stop," his voice was deep, rough, "and I will. I will not force an unwilling partner."

"Do you say that to all the men you find tied up?"

"When someone leaves a present so nicely wrapped and waiting, would I be so poor as to turn it down?" There was laughter in the voice now. "Do you wish me to stop?"

Tentacles tugged at his trousers, slowly but surely pulling them off. Dean shook his head. No, he didn't want this to stop.

It felt like they were everywhere, stroking his legs, curling around his cock, a smooth glide of slick, wet skin against his. He widened his stance, spreading his legs as much as he was able when he felt a tentative tendril push against his ass.

"Look at me."

Dean obeyed, lifting his head, opening his eyes. He locked gazes with his tormentor, watched as his pupils dilated, his lust evident.

Harsh pants filled the air. Dean could only gasp and moan as he was slowly, steadily worked open. He wondered how the man would take him. Did he have a cock like Dean, or was it something else?

The man smirked and pushed closer to Dean, slipping around to his back, pressing his chest to Dean, nuzzling at his neck, his tongue darting out to taste sweat and sea water on Dean's skin. Dean tilted his head back, moaning when something pushed against him, filling him. Thick and pulsing, it felt amazing.

Dean twisted his hands in the rope binding them as he was lifted up. He was being fucked, thoroughly. He pushed back as much as he could, but with his position, he was at the man's mercy and that increased his arousal and pleasure.

It felt like he was being caressed everywhere, a tentacle there stroking his sack, two inside him, twisting and thrusting, hitting that special spot, soft touches against his nipples, even one sliding against his mouth.

The man's movements became more forceful, faster, erratic, and Dean knew he was close. When the man bit lightly at Dean's neck, it was enough for him, and he shouted as he came, throwing his head back, allowing the waves of pleasure to roll over and through him. A loud cry joined his and he knew his lover had also come.

Dean made a small noise of distress as the tentacles left him, caressing even as they dropped back into the water. He hid his face in his arms, not sure of what would happen now. Would the man leave him, obviously used, for Sam to find? Did he want the man to go away, to never see him again?

He was surprised at the coldness that thought brought to him. He'd had male lovers, yes, but he'd never felt like this with any human.

He looked up in surprise when he felt the ropes being tugged as they were loosened. He was being set free. A slim tentacle touched his chin gently, and he allowed it to tip his head up, once more facing his new lover.

"Castiel."

"What?"

"My name. It is Castiel." He tilted his head as he regarded Dean with an amused expression. "You should know what name to call out when we mate again."

Dean laughed, then, a quiet chuckle. "So sure it's going to happen again, are you?"

He moved in the water, daring to throw his arms around Castiel's neck. Castiel just smirked and leaned forward for a kiss. Dean eagerly opened up for him, allowing the exploration of his mouth and returning the interest in kind. They kissed until Dean was lightheaded.

Reluctantly, Dean pulled slightly away, resting his forehead against Castiel's. He groaned, in frustration this time, when he heard Sam shout his name. His brother was close, and he felt Castiel stiffen in alarm in his arms.

"Tomorrow," Dean said, pressing a kiss to Castiel's lips. "I'll be here, waiting, just after noon."

With a last hurried kiss, Castiel disappeared in the water. Dean watched him go, waiting until he couldn't see him anymore before finding his trousers and slipping them on. He waded to the shoreline to wait for Sam, already eager for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean waits for Castiel, Castiel angsts, and the pirates seek revenge. It's up to Gabriel, of course, to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this. I make no promises for historical or nautical accuracy. I'm pretty much winging this and just having some fun. There is implied non con in this chapter, but fear not, I'm all about the happy endings, so it will work out for the boys. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to [mymusemyflame](http://mymusemyflame.tumblr.com) for helping me with this. I seriously couldn't do this without you. 
> 
> Comments, constructive criticism, kudos are all welcome and adored!

It was a gorgeous day. The sun was mild and not too warm. A slight breeze stirred the air, the water glimmered and was a beautiful shade of aquamarine. Even the sand was a comfortable temperature when Dean dug his hands into it, adding to the already sprawling sand castle he'd built within the last five hours.

Closing his eyes, Dean drew his knees to his chest, hugging himself, and sighed. He'd come here early, too impatient to wait for noon. There had been no sign of Castiel. The surface of the water was calm. He'd seen shadows, felt the building excitement, only to be disappointed when it was a fish swimming by. He'd even waded into the water and swam a bit, hoping he would see Castiel somehow. There was a crushing heaviness in the pit of his stomach.

Flopping back onto the sand, Dean spread his arms out and soaked in the sun. He'd only had that brief encounter with the creature. How could it have affected him so much, this quickly? He hadn't been able to get Castiel out of his mind, replaying their interaction over and over in his imagination, touching himself that night and pretending, wishing it were Castiel's tentacles on him.

He could feel his face flush as he remembered even now how they'd felt. He supposed he should be disgusted, but it had felt amazing to be touched and caressed as thoroughly as he had been. No human with just two hands could do that. But more than that, it was the connection he'd felt looking into those deep blue eyes. It was the shiver that still danced on his skin at the memory of the whiskey gravel voice.

"Dean?"

Dean stood up quickly, brushing the sand off his backside and turning to greet Sam.

"Hey, Sammy. What's going on?"

"Have you been here all day?" Sam grinned at the ridiculous sand castle Dean had made. "We have work to do. Bobby needs you at the tavern tonight."

"Yeah, all right, all right." Dean threw one last look at the sea before following Sam away from the beach, towards the small port town they called home.

~~*~~

Castiel waited until he could no longer see his lover, watching as Dean, as the other had called him, disappeared with the taller human, biting back a bitter sigh. He let go of the rock he'd been clinging to, his fingers stiff and cold, and dove deep into the water, swimming swiftly away. The words of his family rang in his head.

_It's ill advised. Mating with humans is not our way._

_How could you debase yourself with one of_ them _? You have shamed yourself and us, brother._

_You will not meet with him again. Do not disobey me in this, Castiel. It is too dangerous. You place our entire family at risk and I will not allow it._

His face was warm with remembered embarrassment. Michael had been so angry with him. He hadn't planned on showing Dean where they lived or bringing him to meet any of the family! He hadn't intended on doing anything other than play with him. What was wrong with that? It was pleasant, that weight in his arms and tentacles. The man's green eyes were stunning, unlike any other that Castiel had seen. He could tell Dean was attractive by human standards. He was attractive by any standard, even his own kind. He was ignoring the stirring he felt in his heart, denying that the draw he felt towards the human was anything but physical.

He was still frowning when he surfaced after swimming through the undersea caves that led to his hidden cove. He swam lazily into his lagoon, floating aimlessly.

He wasn't surprised, really, but he was aggravated to see one of his brothers waiting for him. His cove was private; his people lived separate, although they remained in contact as a clan. It was a testament to just how upset his family was that his brother had intruded on his home.

He swam past his fair haired sibling, impassive and paying him no mind as he entered his home.

"Did you talk to him?" Gabriel asked, hauling his body up to rest on the lip of Castiel's cave.

Castiel only glared at him, pushing his way past. His home was small and cozy. A lip of stone, the one Gabriel sat on now, ran along the front, shallow enough to be a seat as for a guest and allowing their tentacles to drift in the water lapping at the mouth of the cave. There was a comfortable nest in the back, decorated with seaweed, flowers, shells, and bits and pieces of human flotsam and jetsam that Castiel had found. His family had always teased him for liking human things, but he couldn't help it. The damn creatures were fascinating. There were carved shelves along the wall, holding treasures and tools. A soft bed of grasses and seaweed sat in the corner, and Castiel went straight to that nest now. He simply wanted to curl up and forget for a while, as difficult as it might be. He folded in on himself, covering his head with his tentacles and hoping his brother would take the hint.

"Cassie, don't be like that." Gabriel's voice was quiet, his tone worried. He reached out with one of his main tentacles, brushing it lightly in Castiel's hair.

"Go away, Gabriel." Castiel didn't bother to look up. He didn't want his brother's pity.

"I think you should see him."

Castiel turned then, looking at Gabriel in confusion and shock, searching his golden eyes for any betrayal of teasing. He narrowed his gaze, tilting his head. 

"What game are you playing, Gabriel?" he asked, suspicious. Gabriel was famous among his family for his pranks, which often were vindictive rather than amusing. Although it wasn't out of the realm of possibility for him to encourage Castiel simply to sow dissent, he usually had an angle to play and Castiel did not wish to fall victim to whatever unpleasantness Gabriel had planned. 

"No game, Castiel." Gabriel sighed, hands fidgeting with his tentacles. He avoided his brother's eyes. "I simply know what it's like."

Castiel shook his head, his expression questioning. His brow creased and he licked his lips, parting them to ask what Gabriel meant.

"Don't ask me and I won't have to lie to you. You aren't the only one who's been enticed by a human," he finished quietly.

"It's too late," Castiel said, his voice just as soft. He dove back under his tentacles, curling even more tightly in on himself.

~~*~~

The crowd was noisy, boisterous and very, very grabby. Dean had bruised more than one hand tonight, preserving what was an admittedly tarnished virtue. Normally, he'd be all over this crowd, blending in, lifting pockets and hustling at cards, but he was distracted by the feeling of rejection still simmering in his gut. He simply wasn't in top form tonight and it showed in his sullen attitude. It was bad enough that Bobby had chased him from behind the bar and ordered him to get gone already. He took that to heart and was pushing his way through the drunk and drinking sailors when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned, fist clenched and ready to fly.

" Easy, no harm intended. Care for a drink?"

He blinked at the thin, older man giving him the once over and shrugged, pulling his arm free from his clutch and relaxing slightly. He wouldn't lie with the man but a drink wouldn't hurt. In fact, it could just be what the doctor ordered.

Of course, one drink became two, three, six, eight, and then Dean lost count. His head lolled to the side, rolling on his companion's shoulder, his grin bright and stunning. He couldn't remember why he'd been upset. Tonight was awesome, and he said so, bringing a snort of laughter from his companion. He couldn't remember his name, something weird, Alstar? Alsteer? Whatever, it was strange.

"I've better drink than this rotgut, Dean," the man purred. "It's a short walk to my ship and we will drink all we wish there."

"'kay," Dean said, standing and swaying. He laughed and collapsed against his new friend, clutching him. "You...you're strong."

"Not strong enough to carry you, pet, so you need to walk."

"I'm good to walk." Dean took a few shaky steps. "See? Ground ain't movin' so much."

"Perfect. My ship's not far."

"Um." Dean hummed noncommittally, following Al-whatever as he led the way out of the tavern.

The night air was brisk, with the scent of the sea heavy in the wind. Dean took a deep breath, savoring the smell that was so much a part of him. A slight nudge from his companion had him walking, albeit not in a straight line, but the man had been right, the ship wasn't too far. It was a large thing, dark and foreboding, three masted, wood creaking as it moved gently in its mooring. Dean dutifully went on board, Al's hand on his back steadying him. He never even saw the blow that took him out, knocking him to the hard deck and sending him into darkness.

Dean groaned and tried to roll over, his eyes shooting open in surprise when he realized he couldn't move. His head ached fiercely, throbbed, actually.Tugging, he tested the ropes holding him, but they were firm and tight. Whoever had tied him up knew what they were doing. His hands were bound behind his back, hands to his elbows, and his legs were tied at both ankles and knees.

He was on a bed in a cabin paneled in rich, dark wood. Everything was expensive looking, from the blown glass lamps and lanterns to the huge mahogany desk, the exotic rugs on the floor, even the bed was almost obscene with a thick soft mattress, silk sheets and lush quilts and blankets. With an irritated huff, Dean threw his head back, wincing when it thunked against the headboard and caused a new burst of pain.

"Well, it seems we're awake."

That singsong voice was annoying. Dean lifted his head and stared at the man, the one from last night, who stood at the foot of the bed. Dean wasn't sure if he'd come in, he hadn't heard a door opening, or if he'd been standing there the entire time.

"Alsteer? What the hell is going on?"

" _Alistair._ " Alistair walked closer, lightly running his hand up Dean's legs, tilting his head as he raked his gaze over his captive's prone form. "Dean, my lovely Dean."

"I'm not your lovely anything. Let me go!" Dean struggled, trying to worm away from Alistair's disturbing touches.

"Oh, I don't think so."

The door opened and Alistair stepped back, allowing the two burly sailors who entered to approach the bed. They grabbed Dean, removing the rope from his legs and spreading them, tying him by his ankles to the bed. Dean bucked, attempting to do anything to stop them, but he was helpless. One sat him up, freeing his arms for a brief second before they each took an arm and stretched them out. Satisfied that Dean couldn't move, the two men silently left, Alistair following to lock the door behind them. He turned and smiled at the sight of Dean spreadeagled on his bed, face pale, eyes wide with fear.

"You see, Dean, when my men came back, without my money, mind you, I decided to go have a look at the cheat brave enough to steal from my crew. And when I saw you..."

Alistair moved forward again, a knife in his hands now. Dean swallowed hard, holding in a whimper when he calmly began to cut Dean's trousers away. Alistair simply smiled, cooing softly at him. He jerked on the ruined cloth, throwing it behind him, his eyes roaming over Dean's body, his expression possessive.

Dean bit his lips, closing his eyes, turning his head. He could feel the cold steel of the knife slowly trail up his leg and squirmed. His stomach churned, bile rising bitterly in his throat, and he could feel a hot tear leak from his eyes and roll down his cheek.

"It was a waste to leave you in that cove, Dean. We will remedy that. Shh..." Alistair gently wiped away Dean's tears, gripping his chin and turning his head so they faced each other. Dean reluctantly opened his eyes, chilled to the bone by the look in Alistair's eyes. "Don't worry. You'll soon grow to enjoy this."

All Dean could do was scream.

~~*~~

Gabriel's reputation among his family was well deserved. As an Elder, he held considerable power, power that often was used more for his amusement than his family liked, power second only to Michael and Lucifer. He didn't usually show his full capacity. He liked that everyone underestimated him, thinking his tricks and pranks were the extent of his abilities. All of their kind had some control over the sea, a mystical gift from the gods that created them. Even the lowest of them could command the waves, and those of Castiel's strength could heal, control some of the sea creatures, create storms. But an Elder, that was potential few saw and fewer still lived to tell about.

He floated now, eyes barely above the water's surface, watching. He'd gone to the human city, wanting to see the man that had captivated his brother. Castiel was solitary. He rarely interacted with even his own family and clan and was seen as taciturn, reserved, and most definitely _not _known for infatuations or casual sexual affairs. For him to be so taken with another, and a human at that, was unusual.__

Gabriel didn't care much for his family. He loved them, of course, but most of them were aggravating at best. Castiel was one of the few of his brothers he actually tolerated well and enjoyed spending time with and if Castiel wanted this human, well, Gabriel would do what he could to make that happen, even if it meant kidnapping the man and dumping him in Castiel's lap.

That was the plan, actually, and Gabriel was looking forward to the chaos it would cause and his brothers' reaction to his meddling, which would be endlessly amusing to him. His brothers were entirely too easy to rile up and their fights were legendary. He'd found the town easily enough, not far from the cove Castiel had described to him, and after observing for a short while, he'd settled near the docks, waiting for his chance.

The humans were astoundingly delightful when intoxicated. Gabriel floated just under the docks, staying out of sight, laughing softly while the idiots stumbled and sang on the creaky wood above him. He waited for hours and his patience was rewarded when he saw a lanky human guiding another man who had to be Castiel's Dean, according to his description.

He moved swiftly forward, intending on surging up and grabbing Dean, but the two men boarded the ship too quickly. Gabriel felt anger flare when he saw Dean struck down. Following the ship when it sailed quietly from port was easy and he now regarded it as it floated serenely on the ocean. He could hear the men moving about and drifted closer, listening to their voices as they carried over the air to him.

From the conversation Dean was not in for a pleasant time. He had to act swiftly, but that was not an issue. Gabriel grinned evilly in anticipation of the destruction he would cause and sank below the water, gathering his energy and weaving his magic. The sea started to churn, waves growing and crashing against the ship. It groaned and when he rose to the surface he could see it was tipping in the now violent waters. Lightening cracked, driven by Gabriel's will, striking the ship in numerous places. Men shouted on board, screaming when the ship surged high, then crashed back into the surf.

The men couldn't see, but Gabriel had called for some 'friends', and they now circled the ship, waiting as only their kind could, their dorsal fins barely breaking the water's edge. Gabriel's magic flared again, and with an ear shattering boom, an explosive lightening bolt struck the ship, cracking it in two.

Gabriel swam forward, just under the water's surface. Debris floated, some falling in the water. Men thrashed as they were attacked; the thick scent of blood was everywhere. Gabriel's sharp gaze caught sight of Dean, still tied, bucking against the ropes that held him to the sinking bed. He swiftly went to his side, snapping the ropes off the wood. Dean sagged against him, pale and limp. Gabriel shot to the surface, pulling Dean with him, shaking him when they breached. Dean sucked in a large breath, gasping and sputtering. With a frown, Gabriel took in the shallow cuts on his face. He held him slightly away, supporting him in his tentacles, cataloging all his injuries. Dean was silent, his expression haunted. He didn't struggle at all against Gabriel's hold.

"Don't move." Gabriel didn't wait to see if he was obeyed. He pulled away from Dean and swam into the feeding frenzy. It took a bit of searching, but he found the man he sought surrounded by sharks. The beasts were darting in, nudging the man then swimming away, playing. It took only a few words, communicated with the largest shark, but he was satisfied that when he returned after taking Dean to Castiel's nest, the human who'd hurt Dean would be alive and waiting for him.

Dean was just where he'd left him, treading water, too exhausted to even react to the screams of dying men around him or the sharks churning the water. He made no protest when Gabriel gathered him in his tentacles again, allowing the creature to take him away from the wreck of the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read, comment, and kudo. Y'all rock!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds Dean in his nest and comforts him, in every way he can. He's worried, though, as Dean seems determined to ignore what happened to him on that ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [nikistiel](http://nikistiel.tumblr.com/) for looking over this for me. I seriously couldn't do this without you. 
> 
> Comments, constructive criticism, kudos are all welcome and adored!

Castiel slipped through the water, delighting in the feel of the current. He darted forward quickly, chasing the fish around him, but not intending to hunt. He wasn't hungry; it would be a waste, which he found abhorrent. He was passing time, really. He had left his home early that morning, before it even grew light and had spent quite a bit of time swimming, exploring, and avoiding the human city. There had evidently been a storm; the sea was choppy and there were bits of flotsam and jetsam in the water. He didn't see the actual wreck, though, or any humans, but that suited him very well.

He'd always been solitary, even within his family, even as a youngling. Obedient and quiet, he followed the rules, but never truly connected with any of his brothers or sisters. At the first opportunity, he'd struck out on his own. He had searched for the perfect place to make sure his nest was far from any of his clan.

This habit of his set him apart from his family. Although they did live alone unless mated, his brothers and sisters still lived close by and saw each other regularly. There were festivals and celebrations, group hunts and ceremonies. All of those, Castiel avoided when he could. In all his solitude, in all his introversion, he'd never been lonely, until now.

It wasn't overwhelming, but it was irritating. He'd only known Dean for that one day, that one glorious and delicious dalliance, and he'd watched the man the day he'd sat on the beach, wanting nothing more than to swim up to him. So how was it he ached for the human? He sighed, toying with the brightly colored fish that wriggled in his grip. His nest felt cold, empty. It was always enough before and it angered him that it no longer felt so.

Exasperated, he tossed the fish aside and swam for home. He'd change out his bedding, rearrange his treasures, maybe hunt for some new human objects. That would make him feel better, he was sure. As he swam through the underwater caves that guarded the entrance to his atoll, he paused. The water was tainted with a trace of blood. It was faint, but still there.

Slowly and tentatively, he moved forward, approaching his cave with care. The smell of blood was stronger here, stronger out of water than in. He crept into his cave, stopping in shock at the sight of a body curled up on his side, on his nest. He couldn't tell much, only that it was a human.

He approached hesitantly, lifting a tentacle and gripping the human's shoulder to gently move him. A sharp gasp escaped him as he realized this was Dean. He swallowed hard, his anger rising as he took in the sight of his lover.

Dean was naked; small, shallow cuts covered his body, with deeper ones scattered randomly. His wrists and ankles had red marks on them, from being restrained, Castiel supposed. He moved closer, brushing Dean's hair back from his forehead with a gentle touch of his fingers. Dean's eyes fluttered open, the brilliant green subdued. He blinked a few times, disoriented, then his eyes widened and he scrambled back, crouching in a defensive position.

Moving very slowly, Castiel pulled himself up onto his sleep ledge, but went no further. He tilted his head and waited, giving Dean time to decide what he'd do.

"Castiel? What? Where am I?"

"In my nest. Although how you got here, I don't know." He paused, tentatively reaching out with a tentacle. "Dean, what happened?" He gently tapped Dean on the hand, indicating the cut there.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dean said, giving him a dark look. He relaxed slightly, unbending from his crouch. He settled on Castiel's nest, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, closing himself off.

Castiel nodded and shifted closer. He was careful, not wishing to cause Dean distress, but Dean only watched him, his cheek resting on his drawn knees.

"Some guy, like you, he found me. He must have brought me here. I don't remember much after I hit the water."

"You were on a ship?"

"Not talking about it, Cas," Dean warned.

"Cas?" Castiel lifted an eyebrow, tilting his head and softly smiling. He slid a tentacle around Dean's ankle, stroking him gently.

"It's easier to say," Dean explained, flushing at the touch, but he didn't protest or demand Castiel stop.

"I can heal you, Dean. Will you let me?"

"Will it hurt?" Dean sounded small, apprehension evident in his shaky tone, his wide eyes.

"No. It might feel odd, but it should not be painful. I must touch you, though."

"I don't mind when you touch me, Cas," Dean said, looking away from him, his blush deepening.

"Relax."

Castiel shifted closer, urging Dean to lie down. He pulled him to his chest, wrapping his tentacles around him, combing his fingers in Dean's hair, attempting to soothe the man. When he felt he had Dean sufficiently wrapped up, he crooned, allowing his magic to work. It spread over Dean, reaching deep into the fiber of his being. He coaxed Dean's body to respond to him, urging it to heal, speeding up the process that would normally take days, perhaps weeks or even months.

"What did the man look like?"

Dean was breathing evenly, his face slack, his eyes closed as he rested against Castiel. "Brown curly hair. Smaller than you." He swallowed hard. "Feels weird, Cas."

"Are you feeling pain?"

"Opposite," Dean said, groaning. "Tingles, feels good. Like you touching me."

"I like touching you," Castiel whispered, his lips against Dean's temple.

"Why'd you leave me, then? I waited for you."

"I know." Castiel rubbed his cheek against Dean's, tightening his hold on the man just a bit. "I didn't wish to abandon you, Dean. I'm sorry. I was forbidden to see you again."

"You gonna get in trouble for this?"

"No. I am almost finished."

"Gotta get back to Sam."

Castiel felt a jolt of sadness at those words. Of course Dean would wish to leave. After all, Castiel had ignored him, left him waiting. He'd want to go back to the human who'd looked for him.

"Is he..." Castiel broke off, not completely sure he wanted to say what he was thinking. If Dean confirmed his fears, if he said that this Sam was his lover, he didn't know what he'd do or say.

"My brother, Cas. Sam's my brother. I don't know how long I've been gone. He'll be worried."

"It's only been a day since you made those forms in the sand on the beach," Castiel said.

He reluctantly loosened his grip on Dean; the healing was finished. Where there had been slices in the skin there were now pale white lines. Dean yawned and snuggled closer to Castiel.

"Healing so rapidly taxes the body, Dean. You'll have to rest."

"Don't leave, please, Cas?" Dean wound his arms around Castiel's torso, tucking his face into the crook of Castiel's neck.

"I will be right here when you awake. I promise."

Castiel waited patiently, content to simply hold his human in his arms and tentacles. Dean fell asleep swiftly, exhausted from the healing. Castiel was unsure of how much time passed. He was drifting, slipping into slumber, when a light splash at the entrance to his cave caused him to come instantly alert.

Carefully extracting his tentacles from Dean's body, he slid into the water, barely making a ripple. Castiel swam underwater, realizing he recognized who was waiting patiently for him.

"Gabriel?" Castiel glanced over his shoulder, keeping his voice low, making sure Dean still slumbered.

"How is he? You did heal him, right? I bet he liked it," Gabriel said, wriggling his eyebrows.

Castiel sent him an exasperated look and frowned.

"You brought him here."

"Where else was I supposed to take him? I knew he'd be safe here and you wanted him. I had no such assurance from his brethren. Humans are weird, Castiel," Gabriel said, craning in his neck around his brother to look at Dean. Castiel glared at Gabriel and deliberately moved into his line of sight, blocking him from seeing the man.

"Calm down, Cassie." Gabriel laughed.

"I'm taking him home when he wakes up. Where are his clothes?" Castiel demanded, his voice tight with frustration.

"The other humans took them. They hurt him and they really enjoyed it. The whole species is so barbaric." Gabriel scowled with disgust.

"How? Gabriel, what did they do to him?" Castiel pressed closer, urging his brother to tell him what he wished to know.

"I think that's his story to tell. Take care of him." He held up his hand, gently shoving Castiel back. "I've done more than I should have." He gave his brother a calculating look. "This risk is yours, Castiel."

"But Michael..."

"Will not find out, if you remember not to trust our other siblings. Who was it who went to him last time?"

"Hester," Castiel admitted with a frown. "She saw me with Dean. I was unaware she was close when I came upon him. I asked her to not to betray me, but she said it was for my own good."

"Hmmm. Lesson learned. You can't trust the lot of them."

"Or you?" Castiel's voice was soft, sad. He cared for Gabriel, more than any other in his family.

"Me?" Gabriel grinned, winking at Castiel. "Me, little brother, you trust least of all."

With that parting shot, Gabriel dove, swimming out of sight. Castiel returned to his sleep ledge, curling around Dean once more, unable to stop the wide grin when Dean immediately clung to him. With a sigh, he buried his nose in Dean's hair, allowing sleep to take him over.

~~*~~

Dean woke slowly, feeling consciousness creep up on him, pushing away the bliss of oblivion. He felt secure, tightly held, warm and contented. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he yawned, tugging at the limbs holding him until his arms were free. He stretched then, his whole body bowing, dragging a groan from his throat. It felt incredible.

"You are stunning."

The soft words were like ice water to the face, chasing away his grogginess. He opened his eyes, smiling at the sight in front of him. Castiel was staring at him, his gaze hungrily sweeping up and down Dean's body. Dean smirked, linking his fingers and stretching again, lifting his arms high above his head and arching his back. It amused and aroused him to see Castiel react so obviously, his lips parting, his tongue darting out to wet them, his eyes darkening in desire.

Castiel's hand twitched; he wanted nothing more than to reach out, to touch, to claim, but he was unsure if he had any right to do so. He held his breath as Dean reached forward, placing his hand on Castiel's stomach, holding eye contact. He slid his hand down, burying it in the mess of tentacles, grinning when Castiel's breath whooshed out in an explosive groan.

"Like that?" Dean asked, his left hand joining his right, stroking and gripping, playing with Cas's tentacles.

Castiel flared them, and Dean dropped his gaze, wanting to see what he was doing, wanting to make Cas feel good, to bring him pleasure. He sucked in a breath, stunned to see that Castiel's lower body, which he'd thought was black, was shifting color, turning a deep mottled blue black, almost to purple. The skin seemed to ripple with colors and patterns as Castiel panted harshly, filling the air. He wasn't sure of his actions, but Cas seemed to be very on board with it.

"Dean..." Cas's voice was wrecked and broken.

He moaned, reaching out and guiding Dean's hand to one particular tentacle, letting loose a desperate sound when Dean took the hint and began to stroke it. It writhed, twining around his hands and arms, and Cas rocked back, his hands splayed behind him as he threw his head back with a loud groan. With a grin, Dean increased the pressure, kneading the twisting arm with his fingers, pulling on it. Castiel's body was flushed, a red tinge to his skin. Dean wished he could lick along the column of his throat, but he didn't want to stop now. Cas was thrusting slightly, his waist moving in counterpoint to Dean's strokes, and he was gasping, soft grunts and groans escaping from his parted lips.

Dean watched, fascinated, cataloging every flash of emotion, every sound, sucking in a hasty breath when Cas froze, his back arching as the tentacle pulsed in Dean's hand, shooting out a milky liquid. Dean released the tentacle, pushing forward to grab Cas around the neck, tugging him into a fierce kiss.

Castiel panted into Dean's mouth, bringing his hands up to frame his face. Dean licked at his lips, slipping his tongue in, wanting to taste. They kissed lazily for a few moments, but Castiel soon pushed gently on Dean, urging him to lie back.

"Dean, may I?"

Dean nodded, gulping and lying on his back, holding Castiel's gaze. Castiel moved closer. He began to stroke Dean carefully, gently, a touch on the back of his knee here, a tentacle winding around his ankle, two stroking his sides. He bent his head and placed his mouth on Dean's nipple, sucking, nibbling, then pulling slightly away and blowing gently, wringing the loveliest sounds from Dean's throat.

Dean held Cas's shoulders in a tight grip, giving himself over to the sensation of touch everywhere, closing his eyes and letting go. This is what he'd been craving since that day in the cove. And Castiel was everywhere on his body, nibbling on his neck, sucking on his nipples, touching with mouth, tentacles and hands. Tentacles wound around his legs, pulling them apart. A stroke against his scrotum drew a gasp from Dean; he squirmed, wanting more than the light brushes he was getting now.

Castiel grinned sharply at him, pressing against Dean, pulling his arms above his head and holding them there, one hand on Dean's crossed wrists. He bent down, kissing Dean, tracing his lips with his tongue, then slipping in when Dean opened eagerly.

Finally, Dean felt the first tentative brush against his cock and he bucked his hips, encouraging Castiel, wanting more.

"I don't wish to hurt you."

Dean opened his eyes and met Cas's gaze, freezing in place. "Cas..."

"You don't want to talk of what happened, Dean, I understand that, but please, I need to know I won't hurt you if I do this."

"He didn't do that," Dean admitted, turning his head. "He wanted to, he said he was going to, but the ship sank." Dean glanced at Cas, biting his lip. "You're the only one I've had in a while," he said, his cheeks flaming.

"Dear gods," Castiel groaned, leaning forward and kissing Dean hard.

Reassured he wasn't going to trigger unpleasant memories, he began to tease Dean once more. He kept it light, stroking and pressing against Dean, keeping the touches barely there. He loved watching his lover come undone, and there was so much glorious skin to touch and taste. Dean began to squirm; Castiel was driving him mad. Cas smiled and bent to Dean's chest again, kissing and nipping gently until his skin was covered in red.

Dean grunted when Castiel finally wrapped a tentacle around his cock, pulling on it in firm strokes.

"Finally," he moaned, tilting his head back, offering his neck to Cas, who bent to lick and suck, marking Dean as his own. Castiel smiled against Dean's skin, slipping his mating tentacle down, between Dean's legs, teasing at his ass.

"Yesyesyes, god, Cas, come on, do it!" 

Still slick from his own release, it wasn't too difficult to work into Dean, but Castiel took his time. He had no wish to hurt his lover, and he knew humans were more fragile than cecaelia when it came to mating. Dean was twisting in his grip, his hands flying everywhere, moving from Castiel's shoulders, down his stomach, along his tentacles, and soon, far too soon, he stiffened, his mouth open in a silent cry as he came.

As Dean recovered, panting and lying spent, Castiel pulled him close, cradling him. Dean sagged against him, absentmindedly stroking his arms. They lay quietly for a few moments, simply enjoying the press of skin against skin. Finally Dean moved, tilting his head up and pressing a kiss against Castiel's lips, initiating a round of lazy kisses.

"We should move. I need to let Sam know I'm all right," Dean said, reluctantly pulling away from Castiel.

"Of course. Your clothes are gone, though. I don't have any here."

"Shit. What are we going to do?" Dean frowned, rubbing his hand on his face, down his jaw. "You could take me, leave me, but I'd have to run home and hope no one sees me. Or, you could find Sam? Let him meet me at the beach with clothes? But you'd have to let him see you."

"I will do what you wish, Dean."

Dean thought about it for a moment, lying back with his arm tucked under his head. "You don't care if Sam knows about you?"

"I would be honored to meet Sam. We will have to be careful, though. My family is not very open about our kind and I would be in great trouble if they were to know I allowed humans to learn of my existence. Just this, what we have done here, would bring me difficulty."

"Why didn't you say anything? Damn, Cas, I don't want to cause you harm!" Dean sat up, gripping Cas's arm tightly, panic in his face.

"Dean, I truly do not care what my family wishes. I care about you."

"It's not that simple."

"It is to me," Castiel said firmly, considering the discussion closed. "Come now, we'll swim out to the beach you were on yesterday and see if Sam is there."

"He might not be. No telling where he'll be." Dean frowned, biting his lip. "I know, take me to the docks. I'll wait until I see someone I know, and then have them get Sam. They'll think I got drunk and went swimming without my clothes. I'll get ribbed, but then you don't have to show yourself."

"Dean..."

"No," Dean said decisively, interrupting Cas. "I'm not letting you put yourself in danger." He drew in a deep breath, bringing his hands up to cradle Cas's face. "Will you come to me again?"

"Yes," Cas promised, pressing a kiss to Dean's lips. "I will not stay away again."

He pushed his way off his ledge, dropping into the water. Dean slid carefully in after him, treading water. Cas wrapped a few tentacles around Dean's waist, pulling him out of his cave and to the edge of his atoll.

"Take a deep breath, Dean, and hold it as long as you can," he instructed.

Dean obeyed, allowing Cas to pull him under the water. The trip through the underwater cave was exciting and terrifying, and he was unashamed of the grip he had on Cas and the gasping breaths he took when they finally resurfaced.

Castiel gave him a moment to catch his breath, then, at Dean's nod, they began to swim. It took far less time than Dean anticipated to reach the docks. He knew that was partly Castiel supporting him; he'd have never been able to swim that far, that fast on his own.

They moved past the ships in port, slipping under the wooden docks without being spotted. Castiel kept to the shadows, his eyes barely breaking the surface of the water while Dean moved closer to the edge of the dock, holding onto a piling.

Dean peered up through the wooden slots, sighing in relief when he saw someone he not only recognized, but was actually friendly with. He called out softly and the man, a huge, bearded, but gentle looking man, stopped and knelt at the edge of the docks.

"Brother, where have you been? Are you naked?" The man's blue eyes twinkled and he pushed his cap back on his head, scratching at his forehead as he regarded Dean.

"Got drunk, fell in. Help me out, Benny?"

"O'course," Benny said. "I'll get you something to wear off my ship. Be right back. You're gonna have some dancin' to do, though, with your brother and that old man of yours."

"I know," Dean said with a rueful grin. Both Bobby and Sam would be all over him, but he could deal with it.

He waited until Benny disappeared and turned to face Castiel, who surfaced fully, water dripping down his face. Cas's expression was glum, but he smiled weakly for Dean, closing his eyes when Dean pressed kisses to his eyelids.

"You will be all right?"

"Right as rain, Cas."

Castiel shook his head, sighing. He knew whatever happened it wouldn't just go away, no matter how Dean wished it to. He couldn't do anything about it at the moment, however, so he tugged Dean closer, kissing him passionately. Dean groaned against his mouth and kissed back just as fiercely. They finally drifted apart when they heard Benny's booted feet on the dock.

"I'll come back, Dean, I promise. At the beach. When should I?"

"Tonight, Cas. I'll be out there after dark. Wait until the moon is high."

"Until tonight."

Cas moved back into the shadows, watching. Benny reached down and hauled Dean up, handing him clothes to wear. Dean pulled them on hastily, and then the two men walked away, with Dean throwing a look over his shoulder. Castiel waited until he could no longer see or hear them before sinking in the water, swimming for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read, comment, and kudo. Y'all rock!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally learns the reason why Dean is disappearing and who he's meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, constructive criticism, kudos are all welcome and adored!

Dean moved with confidence behind the carved, wooden bar, pouring tankards of ale for customers, lips stretched wide in a grin, winking here and there, all charm and grace. There was a rhythm to his movements, almost a dance that was fascinating to watch.

The narrowed eyes that followed him belonged to a man who was less than impressed by his gracefulness, however. Irritated with the man, was more like it. Frustrated, definitely. Dean was hiding something, something big, and Sam would not let this go; he was going to do everything and anything he could to find out just what was going on.

"You're gunna burn a hole through him, you keep staring."

Sam jumped slightly at the gruff voice right behind him, feeling warmth flush his cheeks at being caught. He frowned slightly at Bobby, nodding towards his brother, who was now at the opposite end of the bar flirting heavily with one of the female sailors. "Don't you think something's up with Dean?"

Bobby simply stared at Sam, his expression blank. Sam huffed and rubbed the back of his neck, turning to face Bobby.

"He's been sneaking off, two, three nights a week. He won't tell me where he disappeared to a few weeks ago, why he showed up naked, or where he got all those new scars. He's hiding something, Bobby. Don't you want to know what it is?"

"What do I care, as long as the idjit's all right?" Bobby complained. He studied Sam. "He's not harming anyone, is he?"

"That's just the thing," Sam countered. He sighed. "I don't know if he is all right or not. He won't tell me anything."

"That's because there's nothing to tell."

Sam reared back slightly as Dean harshly slammed a glass of ale down, sloshing some of the amber liquid on Sam's hand. He frowned, his brows drawing together in a glare. Bobby wisely took the opportunity to walk away, choosing to join an ongoing poker game rather than deal with the two well loved, but exhaustingly exasperating, boys.

"Hey," Dean said, taking a step back, holding his hands up and away from his torso, smirking at Sam's bitchface, "you talk about me behind my back, you take your chances."

"I'm not...I wasn't..." Sam cut himself off with a soft groan. There really was no way to explain away the fact that he had, in fact, been doing just that. "I'm worried about you."

"And I've told you, like a million times, I'm fine."

"Fine doesn't leave you screaming at night, Dean," Sam protested, leaning forward and dropping his voice to a fierce whisper.

"Drop it, Sam."

The cold tone of his voice and the hard look in Dean's eyes was not lost on Sam; he knew his brother didn't want to have this conversation, much less in public where someone could overhear. He also knew if he didn't push, they wouldn't have this conversation at all, and that, as far as Sam was concerned, was no longer an option.

"No. You're waking up with nightmares more often than not, Dean. You banter and flirt, but you don't let anyone touch you. You're evasive and you've been sneaking away at night, going god knows where and doing god knows what. You don't smell of whiskey when you come back, so I'm grateful for that, but we need to talk about this."

" _We_ don't need to do anything." Dean placed his hands on the bar, leaping over in one fluid jump. He crossed his arms, tilting his chin up as he glared at Sam, his lips turned down in a tight frown. "You can shut it and take over here."

"Where are you going?" Sam stared in disbelief at his brother. Was he really just going to walk away again?

"Somewhere other than here." Dean turned to go, barely getting a step past Sam.

"Dean!" Sam reached out, gripping Dean's arm tightly, spinning his brother around to face him.

Dean pushed at Sam, glowering at him. "What the hell? Let go of me."

"Please," Sam pleaded, "talk to me. Don't you trust me?"

Dean let out a harsh breath, looking away from Sam's puppy dog eyes. "I do," his voice was soft, apologetic, "but I just need time, Sam." He glanced back at his brother and tugged his arm free. He seemed to consider something, looking over Sam's face. He swallowed hard, his gaze darting around the room, and scrubbed his hand down his mouth, closing his eyes and taking a deep, calming breath, coming to a decision.

"Tonight, okay? After you close down here. Come down to the cove."

"The one you were tied up in?"

Dean rolled his eyes at the amusement in his brother's voice. "Yes, that one."

"Dean..."

"Come or not, Sam. It's your choice."

Dean walked away then, moving swiftly through the crowd and out of Sam's sight. Sam sighed heavily, walking around the bar to take care of the customers.

~~*~~

Dean was sitting on the beach, staring off across the water, when Sam finally showed up. He stood as his brother approached, huffing in laughter at Sam's disgruntled expression.

"What happened to you?" he asked with a grin, waving to indicate Sam's soaked shirt, which was stained dark brown. He leaned in and sniffed. "You smell like you took a bath in a cask."

"There was a fight," Sam explained, his voice flat. "I had a tray of drinks thrown on me." He rolled his eyes when Dean laughed out loud. "Can we just get on with this? I want to go home and get clean."

"We don't have to do this at all," Dean said, shrugging. "You can go anytime you want."

"No." Sam shook his head and stepped forward, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I want to help."

"Yeah. And you're nosy as fuck," Dean grumbled. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, here's the deal. You follow me. You don't ask questions, at least not right away, and you can't tell anyone." His eyebrow raised as he gave Sam a stern look. "I mean it, Sam. No one. Not even Bobby."

"Seriously?" When Dean nodded, he frowned. "All right, I'll keep it a secret, but I don't like it."

"Don't have to like it, Sam. Come on."

Dean turned and walked towards the edge of the beach.

Their town was on an island nestled in the Caribbean. Small enough to be left alone by any major powers, but big enough to see a bit of traffic, the town was the only port on the island, with most residents living in small houses surrounding it and a few living on the coast, mostly fishermen. Long and narrow, most of the island was filled with strong trees and thick undergrowth, rarely ventured into by anyone but pirates and smugglers, who had created thin paths through the jungle over the many years of using the island as a pit stop and hiding hole.

It was down one of these paths that Dean walked now, leading Sam deep into the trees. Sam said nothing, keeping his promise, but he couldn't help the sense of unease that settled sickly over him. Where was Dean going? Was he involved with pirates?

They moved swiftly through the jungle, Dean's steps sure and quick. Sam could tell they were still close to the shoreline; he could hear the sounds of the waves, smell the salt in the air. The trees opened up and Sam stopped short, stunned by the sight of a beautiful, small pool of still, clear water, bounded on almost every side by rocky beach and lush greenery. A small opening at the mouth of the crescent cove lead out to open sea, but the trees dipped low over the water, shielding it from the main shoreline. Sam could barely see the waves of the sea. He guessed no one would give this area a second thought, thinking it only part of the jungle. It was secluded and remote, perfect for privacy.

"What are you waiting for?" Dean asked when he realized that Sam wasn't following him anymore.

"This is where you've been going?"

"Mostly. Come on, into the water."

"You want to swim now?"

Sam shook his head in disbelief as Dean stripped to his trousers and waded into the water. He swiftly followed suit, splashing into the cove. Dean walked forward until he was about chest high and then stopped, staring out at the horizon. Sam was quiet for a few moments, glancing at Dean every few seconds, wondering if this were a practical joke. Finally, he turned to Dean, crossing his arms and giving him a dry look.

"What are we doing?"

"Shhh. Waiting." Dean grinned at Sam and closed his eyes, his arms spread wide, hands moving rhythmically just under the surface of the water, back and forth.

Sam sighed in frustration. "Dean, this is ridiculous. You don't want to talk, I get it, but this is childish. I'm going..."

He yelped as something very strong wrapped around his legs, pulling him under the surface in a sharp movement. He struggled, twisting and yanking at what felt like a vine or snake, trying to free himself, but whatever it was, it was incredibly strong. He could feel a firm grip on his upper arm, helping him to the surface and he was grateful that Dean was there to help him.

He dragged in a gasping breath when he was finally on his feet again, wiping the water from his eyes and coughing. Loud laughter sounded a few feet from him and he blinked in confusion at the sight of Dean breathless with laughter, smiling at him. If Dean hadn't pulled him under and then helped him up, who had? He looked around, turning in a circle in the water, searching the surface.

"Your face!" Dean broke down, laughing again, wading closer to Sam.

"What _was_ that?" Sam demanded. His pulse raced, his skin felt clammy. Was something here with them? In the water with them?

"Who," Dean corrected, "not what."

The water beside Dean began to stir. A man's head and torso slowly lifted from the surface. Sam blinked owlishly at him, noting the crinkles at the corners of his blue eyes, the smile that graced his face. The man tilted his head and nodded towards Sam.

"I would not have let you come to harm, Sam."

His voice was gruff, but his expression was kind. Sam was a bit surprised to see his brother smile softly at the man and realization dawned when the two linked hands.

"This is why you're sneaking off?" Sam rounded on his brother angrily. "Seriously, Dean? _This_ is what you couldn't tell me? I can't believe you."

"What? Why are you angry?"

"Because this is stupid. I know you like guys too, I've known for a while. You had me half out of my mind with worry, and all this time, you've been sneaking away to see some...some sailor!" Sam glared at his brother, turning to leave.

"Sam, please. I'm not a sailor."

"No?" Sam asked over his shoulder. "Doesn't matter. I'm still going home." He heard splashing behind him but ignored it, striding towards the shoreline.

He stopped short in shock when the man was suddenly in front of him, rising out of the water, a hand reached towards Sam to stop him. His mouth fell open, he was stunned, when he glanced down and saw tentacles just barely breaching the surface of the water.

"What are you?" Sam stumbled back, bumping into Dean, who had come up behind him.

"This is what I couldn't tell you, Sam, and why you can't tell anyone."," Dean explained, moving around to stand next to Cas. "This is Castiel. He found me in the cove and we got to know each other. He's who I've been seeing."

"But Dean..." Sam swallowed hard, choosing his words carefully. "He's a..."

He stopped at the stubborn look on his brother's face, feeling a chill sweep over his body. How could he explain his apprehension? Dean didn't read the old tales. He didn't know the lore, how dangerous these creatures could be. Story after story told of ships ripped apart by unnatural storms, sailors lost, never to return, death and mayhem at the hands of Cecaelia.

He frowned at Dean. "Dean, can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Anything you need to say, you can say it right here, Sam," Dean said.

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, pushing the wet strands back. "Fine. I don't like this. His kind have killed sailors, Dean, wrecked ships."

"But Cas hasn't done any of that, have you?" Dean asked, turning to face Cas, who didn't respond. Ignoring his lover's lack of reaction, Dean pressed on. "At least, he hasn't with me. He saved me, Sam. He's the one who untied me in the cove, and..."

"And what?" Sam pressed. Dean had that stubborn look again, the pout on his lips that he claimed was nonexistent.

"Dean was captured by pirates, Sam. They hurt him and I healed him." Cas swam forward, making sure to keep his tentacles underwater. He tilted his head, regarding Sam for a moment. "You love your brother, and I know you want to keep him safe. I promise, I have never harmed any who did not attempt to harm me first. I am well aware of what your tales say about my kind. We allow that, as it keeps your kind wary of us, but believe me when I say that those tales are exaggerated."

Sam searched Cas's face; his eyes were wide, open, and the look on his face seemed sincere. Sam glanced at Dean, noting his brother's apprehension, how tense he was, his stance rigid, shoulders firm, back ramrod straight.

"I care very much for Dean. I am taking a rather large risk by being with him. Contact with humans is not allowed, but I..." Cas paused and reached out, forgetting in the moment that he was trying to keep his tentacles out of Sam's sight. He wrapped one around Dean's wrist, twining it up his arm, and couldn't keep a smile off his face when Dean immediately relaxed, curling his hand around Cas's tentacle and rubbing his thumb on it.

"I feel the same," Dean said softly. "Look, I get it if you can't handle this, Sam, but I don't need your permission. And I don't want to talk about the pirates, so don't even ask, but yeah, that's where the nightmares come in. Just, if you can't accept this, don't tell anyone. You'd be risking us both."

"It's not that I can't accept it, Dean," Sam replied with a sigh. "It's just a shock, you know? You guys are happy?" They both nodded. "Then I'm good, really." He moved forward, holding out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Castiel. I'm Sam."

Cas smiled and gripped his hand tightly in his own. "It's an honor to meet you, Sam. I've heard so much about you."

"I can't really say the same," Sam said with a pointed look at Dean. "Can you come closer to the beach? I'd really like to sit down, and we can talk, get to know each other."

"I'd like that."

Sam smiled, turning and wading to the shore, Cas and his brother right behind him.

Cas turned out to have a wicked sense of humor, very dry and biting. And Sam realized, as the night faded into dawn, that seeing his brother wrapped in tentacles as well as arms went from alarming and startling to familiar as the time passed.

They left just as the sun peeked over the horizon. Sam turned away, allowing his brother some measure of privacy. He truly had no desire to see Dean locking lips with anyone at all. He waited patiently, giving his brother an encouraging smile when Dean joined him. Together they made their way back to town, fighting yawns and blinking sleepy eyes.

"So you meet him every night?"

"Just a few times a week. Normally, we'd be...uh...more athletic, but I figured you didn't want to see that."

Sam snorted, shaking his head. "I've seen enough of you with lovers to last me a lifetime, Dean. I never want to repeat that experience."

"Hey, I'm not the one who didn't understand what hanging the scarf on the door meant, Sammy. You should have knocked or something." Dean paused, considering. "Or taken notes, I'm sure you could use the pointers."

He laughed when Sam knocked into to him.

"Jerk," Sam said, side-eyeing his brother.

"Bitch," Dean retorted. He reached up and ruffled Sam's damp hair, grinning at the noise of protest Sam made.

"So, uh, tentacles."

"Yeah, tentacles," Dean said, glancing at Sam.

"Must be unusual?"

"You really want to do this?" Dean dropped his voice to a lower volume as they crossed the perimeter of the town. He moved closer to Sam, brushing shoulders as they walked down the street. "I mean, it is my sex life we're talking about. And I'm not entirely sure I want to share the details."

"Yeah, no, I don't really want the details," Sam admitted.

They walked in silence for a few moments, but finally his curiosity got the best of Sam.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes, Sam," Dean said, sighing. "It feels awesome and I love the freaky tentacle sex and can we not talk about this?"

"Okay, okay," Sam said, lifting his hands up in surrender. "I won't ask." He snorted in laughter. "But you are a freak."

"That's it."

Dean lunged for Sam, who took off running down the street, adroitly weaving in and out of the growing crowd. Neither noticed the man step out of a doorway close to where they'd been talking, a man who watched them disappear with a speculative look on his face. With a sly smile, the man turned and walked in the other direction, leaving the town behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cas's brothers are dicks, one of them has the hots for Sam, and a threat looms on the horizon. But there's freaky tentacle sex, so it'll all be okay
> 
> TAGS UPDATED. Because Sabriel. Because Gabe wants his way and who the hell can tell him no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, constructive criticism, kudos are all welcome and adored!

"Shhhh, you're doing so good, so good."

Dean moaned low in his throat, his body tense, sweat dripping off his skin. His fingers scrabbled at the soft bedding he lay on; he squirmed in his lover's hold.

"So good," Castiel murmured, bending his head to take Dean's nipple in his mouth. He gave Dean's cock a squeeze, twining his tentacle tighter around it, delighting in the sound it brought forth.

"Please, Cas, wanna come," Dean begged, trying to push down on the tentacle filling him and, at the same time, buck up into the one that slid along his cock.

"Just a bit more. You can do that, can't you?"

Dean bit his lip and nodded, blindly reaching down. He grabbed Cas's head and roughly pulled him up, kissing him sloppily. He gave up kissing, resting his forehead against Cas's when Cas increased his pace. Somehow the two tentacles were in sync, and Dean threw his head back, panting. Cas smirked against his skin, nibbling and sucking, leaving little marks that he knew Dean would wear for days. Dean's whimpers were intoxicating, but Cas felt it was time to take pity on him. He began to fuck Dean with abandon, their bodies sliding on the bedding. Dean cried out, his body tensing, barely noticing Cas's teeth on his neck as he came.

Cas placed his hands on either side of Dean, kissing his neck, running his lips up to his jaw, then finally claiming his mouth in a fierce kiss as he, too, came, his tentacle pulsing inside of Dean. He slowly lowered himself, humming when strong arms wrapped around him and Dean started combing his fingers through his hair.

They lay for a few moments, simply content to be with each other. Dean sighed, bending to press a gentle kiss to Cas's head.

"How long will you be gone?" He tried to keep his tone light, but even to his own ears it sounded strained. These last few months had been amazing and being with Cas just felt right to Dean, in a way he'd never felt before.

"The clan will be meeting for at least ten suns, Dean. I'm expected to be there for it all."

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"I know." Cas lifted his head and shifted forward, a slight smile on his lips at Dean's sharp gasp of breath. "Again? So soon?" he asked, making his tentacles squirm on Dean's body.

"Can't help what you do to me, asshole," Dean retorted breathily. He thrust lazily into the mess of shifting arms, feeling a sucker catch here and there. "I need you, Cas. I need you to be safe and come back to me."

"The very gods couldn't keep me away," Castiel promised, tilting his head and kissing Dean deeply.

Dean merely wound his arms around Cas and held tightly, giving himself over to his lover once more.

~~*~~

"This is a fair bit to swim." Cas frowned disapprovingly at the distance to the shore. He didn't like Dean in the open water, feeling protective over his mate. He wound his tentacles tighter about Dean's waist, supporting him in the water.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to come any closer. Cas, it's not worth the risk. I'm a strong swimmer. I'll be fine."

Dean pulled Cas close and kissed him. He tucked his nose against his neck and sighed, sliding his arms around him and holding him close.

"It won't be long, Dean. I'll think of you the entire time."

"Oh, wait, I have something." Dean held onto Cas with one hand, digging in the pocket of his trousers with the other. "Good thing it didn't come out when you threw these across the room."

Castiel lifted a brow at him, amused. He grew serious, however, when Dean pulled out a silver chain. Dangling from the chain was a star symbol, surrounded by what appeared to be flames. Startled, he searched Dean's face, seeing love and worry there.

"Uh, it's for you. It's a protection symbol, my family uses, and um, I wanted you to have it." He felt his stomach sink at the slight frown on Cas's face. Dean swallowed hard, the hand holding the necklace dropping to the water. "It was stupid, I know. I'm sorry, just forget I did this."

"No, Dean," Castiel said gently, taking Dean's hand into his own. He pried open his fingers and pulled the necklace free.

Turning it over in his hand, he marveled at the delicate workmanship. It would make Dean happy for him to wear it, and it was improbable that the human understood the significance of giving such a gift to his people.

"It's beautiful." Cas smiled at Dean and slipped it on, the silver charm resting at the base of his neck.

"Really? Because it's okay if you don't like it or something," Dean said, his cheeks heating up. He ducked his head, looking at the surface of the sea, and rubbed the back of his neck. He knew Cas didn't know what he meant by giving him the necklace, but he was happy he was willing to wear it anyway.

Cas didn't reply, instead choosing to pull Dean into his arms and kissing him. Dean relaxed against him, lifting his hands to cradle Cas's cheeks.

"I have to go," Dean said, peppering the words with light kisses to Cas's lips. "We might be seen."

"It's night, Dean, who would be out now?" Castiel asked. He nuzzled Dean's cheek, sliding his lips along his skin.

"A fisherman, out for a pleasure cruise, at night, in eel infested waters?" Dean joked, laughing when Cas pulled back sharply, his expression one of confusion.

"I don't understand that reference," Cas complained, smiling at Dean's laugh.

"It's all right," Dean protested, waving his hand. "I really do have to go."

"Be careful." Cas kissed him one last time, reluctantly letting Dean out of his grasp. "I'll seek you out when I return."

"I'll be waiting."

Dean smiled. He turned and swam away swiftly, not looking back. The shore really wasn't that far away and soon, he felt sand beneath his feet. He turned around, but as he expected, Cas was nowhere to be seen. Just as he started to wade forward, he felt the familiar sensation of a tentacle wrap around his leg and he startled, pulling his leg sharply to the side, which unbalanced him. He barely had time to drag in a breath before he was jerked underwater. In the dark he couldn't see and he struck out blindly, but tentacles twined around him, pinning his arms to the side, pulling him up.

"Damn it, Cas, that's not funny!" He was choking on water, barely able to spit out the words.

"It is not supposed to be amusing to you, human."

Dean stiffened at the deep voice, twisting his head and meeting cold brown eyes. The dark skinned man who held him glared at him, his expression forbidding, brows drawn down, tight frown on his face.

"And, as you've no doubt realized, I am _not_ Castiel."

Before Dean could respond the cecaelia took off, dragging Dean along in a dizzying journey. He moved fast, showing no care for his prisoner. Dean took breaths when he could, the seawater slapping him in face and the constant drag underwater making it difficult. He had no idea where they were headed, or even who this was. Every bit of his energy was spent on trying not to drown.

It seemed forever before the cecaelia holding him slowed. In the dark, Dean could just barely make out a cave with high walls, water lapping at the sides. He was shoved roughly forward, slamming into the unforgiving stone, and was pushed up onto a ledge. He wanted to turn and face his kidnapper, but right now, pulling air into starved lungs was more important. It burned as he dragged oxygen in, coughing and spitting up sea water.

"You were not to harm him, Uriel!"

"My apologies. I forgot humans were so...fragile."

Even to his ears, the tone was snide, and Dean rolled over, glaring balefully at Uriel, who sneered at him before diving into the water. The other one who spoke moved forward, his hands cupping a glowing ball of light. He placed it near Dean, running his gaze down the human's body. His green eyes were cold, his mouth pulled into a deep frown and he sighed, pushing dark hair back from his forehead.

"You are a problem, human."

"Who the hell are you?" Dean sat up and wiped his face, shaking water away. "And what the hell do you think you're doing? Take me home!"

"Not until we talk," the man said, moving closer.

Dean swallowed hard, his stomach flipping at the anger in the other man's expression, but he refused to back down. He tilted his chin up in a challenge, meeting the other's gaze head on.

"Talk then. Not like I can stop you."

"No, you truly can not." For a few nerve wracking minutes, he studied Dean, finally sighing deeply. "I am Michael, the eldest of our clan. You have been...dallying...with Castiel. It will stop."

"Says you," Dean said. He reared back slightly when Michael rushed forward, planting his hands on either side of Dean's thighs, his face inches from Dean's.

"You are placing him at risk, _human_. This thing you have with him, it is not proper. Castiel will never seek a mate among us as long as you distract him."

"You can't tell Cas who he can be with and who he can't," Dean protested. He itched to shove Michael back, but he knew he shouldn't. His only hope of getting home was this jerk. "I love Castiel."

"Love. What do you know about it?" Michael sneered. "You humans are so fickle, moving from mate to mate, discarding each other like last meal's leavings. We mate for life. You are robbing my brother of that."

"That's his choice to make, isn't it?" Dean asked. He took a steadying breath in, releasing it from his nose and shook his head. "I have no intention of leaving Cas."

"Intention..." Michael trailed off, his eyes unfocused for a moment. When they refocused on Dean, they glittered with pain and anger. "You will be his downfall. We hide from your kind because you destroy all you touch. You will bring him pain, human, pain and death."

"Bullshit." Dean did push this time, shoving Michael back. "Take me home, unless you plan to make me your prisoner."

"Please, if you truly love Castiel, you will see that this thing with him can not be."

Dean didn't respond, only crossing his arms and looking away. He caught movement in the cave and blinked, a slight smile curving his lips when he saw the cecaelia who'd rescued him from Alistair's ship.

"Brother, I think this is a battle that can't be won. Allow me to take the human home."

"Humph. If we keep him here, it will mean a certain end to their ill advised courtship."

"True," Gabriel said, swimming closer, "at the cost of Castiel's trust and love of the clan. And this one? He's very popular. The others will search for him, putting us all at risk."

"Is concern for the clan your only motivation?" Michael asked, rounding on Gabriel and giving him a stern look.

"Of course, Michael, always," Gabriel demurred, shooting Dean a wink.

"Take him, then, and be done with it." Michael was silent as Dean slid into the water, allowing Gabriel to wrap his tentacles around his waist. "But human," he waited until Dean looked up at him, "understand the choice you've made today. You will destroy Castiel. And, when he's hurt or worse, it will be your fault. His death will be on your hands."

His piece said, Michael swam swiftly away, leaving Dean and Gabriel to make their way out of the cave.

~~*~~

Sam scanned the dark sea, uneasiness and worry twisting inside, making his stomach sour. He adjusted the sails, willing the wind to carry him further. Dean was supposed to have been back by midnight, but Sam had seen no sign of him as he'd shut down the tavern. He felt a little guilty for taking Bobby's boat, but he was concerned about his brother. A splash on the side of the boat drew his attention, and he leaned over, seeing Dean and another man staring up at him. Dean looked horrible, pale and angry, and Sam wasted no time in tossing the rope over the side for him to climb.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying not to be hurt when Dean shoved past.

"Leave it alone, Sammy," Dean said, disappearing into the cabin.

"He's a ray of sunshine, isn't he?"

Sam turned his attention to the other man, returning his bright smile. He had the most unusual eyes Sam had ever seen, the color of whiskey, and his curly hair was matted to his head, dripping with sea water. Sam leaned over the side of the boat again, unsurprised to see tentacles breaking the surface of the water.

"Thanks for bringing him home. Nothing happened, did it?"

"My brother, not Cassie, by the way, was being himself. Dean should be fine. It was just posturing." Gabriel clung to the rope, grinning up at Sam. "Dean never said he had such a cute one at home."

"He's my brother," Sam said, feeling his cheeks warm. He glanced towards the cabin door and leaned further over the railing. "Can I ask you stuff? I mean, the books we have, they're not accurate, and I feel awkward asking Castiel, but there's so much I want to know."

"Do you always proposition men this way?" Gabriel teased, deciding he liked how this human blushed, very much.

"You know what, never mind. I'm sorry."

"No, it's all right. I'm Gabriel."

"Sam." Sam heard thumping in the cabin and gave it a worried look. "Dean will be out in a minute."

"Well, we can't have him finding us talking! That would be scandalous," Gabriel said, laughing, his grin growing when Sam laughed as well. "I'll meet with you tomorrow. Where?"

"There's a cove with a big rock. Castiel met Dean for the first time there. Meet me there."

"Very well, Sam. Tomorrow, at dusk. I'm really looking forward to it." He smirked, the boy was blushing again, and sank into the water.

Sam watched him disappear, turning just in time to see Dean stomp out of the cabin, in dry clothes but mood no where near improved. Wisely, he decided not to ask, and in stony silence, the two turned the boat around and sailed for home.

~~*~~

Dean was being even more of a jerk than usual. Sam moved steadily away from town, pushing through the slight undergrowth to reach the cove. He was aggravated both with his brother and the situation. Sure, he'd asked, more than once what was wrong. And he'd tried to cajole his brother into talking, but that was no reason for Dean to yell at him or throw a port bottle at him! It wasn't his fault his brother was emotionally stunted. He was pretty sure it hadn't been pirates this time (although he still had no idea what had happened with them), but Dean refused to say anything, telling him to drop it and let it go. It was obvious, though, that something ate at his brother and Sam wasn't one to give up easily.

He walked onto the sandy beach and sat at the water's edge, taking his shoes and stockings off and slipping his feet into the water. The sun was just beginning to set, turning the sky and water into a spectacular display of oranges and reds, pinks and creams. He sighed, pulling his knees up and resting his head on them, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Why so glum?"

He smiled at the cheerful voice and lifted his head, watching with fascination as Gabriel climbed out of the water and settled next to him.

"Dean..."

"Say no more," Gabriel interrupted. "That boy is a walking disaster area."

"That's not true," Sam said, frowning.

"Maybe," Gabriel said with a shrug. "I didn't come here to talk about him, though."

"But do you know what's wrong?" Sam asked. "You said it was your brother. He didn't threaten Dean, or anything?"

"No, he just told him to stay away from Castiel. Which neither of the knuckleheads will do, so really, wasted effort there." Gabriel turned towards Sam. "What did you want to ask?"

"So many things. How is your family organized? Cas said there was a clan, are there leaders? How is it determined? Do you give birth to live babies, or eggs? Do you have family groups? How do you choose mates?"

He leaned forward, eager for the answers. Gabriel laughed and placed a hand on Sam's knee.

"We do have a clan, and leadership is divided among elders, and no, I can't tell you how. We have live young and they're annoyingly cute and cutely annoying and yes, we live in family groups at first, then solitary with our mate." Gabriel drew close to Sam, delighted when the man's breath caught and his cheeks flushed. "As for mates, I choose mine by curiosity. It's stunningly attractive."

Sam tilted his head, giving Gabriel a flat look. He shifted away, feeling both pleased and a bit disconcerted with the flirting.

"I just met you. Do you always move this fast?"

"What can I say? I go after what I want."

Gabriel frowned when Sam stood, but that frown disappeared when the man stripped off his shirt and waded into the water. He eagerly followed, staying close, but not touching. Sam was silent, staring out across the water. They swam in companionable quiet for a while, watching the sun sink below the waves.

"Does Dean know you're out here?"

"Does your clan know you're here?" Sam countered, turning to face Gabriel.

Gabriel only shrugged with a grin. "Ask your questions. I'll answer what I can, but Sam?" He swam close to the man, their bodies barely brushing against one another. "I have a few of my own."

"Okay," Sam said softly. He felt a slight thrill run down his spine when a tentacle wrapped around his leg, but pulled away, lying on his back and floating. "You go first."

"Right," Gabriel said. He thought a moment. "So, say you were to mate with a being with tentacles..."

~~*~~

"You are sure you can do this? That you can produce a viable specimen?"

"Certainly."

The thin, gaunt man grinned, his smile as oily as his voice. He really hated working with such despicable men and women, but truly, he had little choice. These thugs were barely better than barbarians, deplorable in nature and as trustworthy as a rat. He stepped away, pulling a silk handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping his brow.

"I'll want it alive. That is not negotiable."

"I know what to do, Crowley," the man grumbled. Stuck up, pompous asshole, he thought, but he paid well. "The man at the bar has been meeting with it regularly. I only have to set a trap at the right time and wait."

Crowley nodded and waved his hand, effectively dismissing his minion. It was only a matter of time, he knew, but he hated waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is back from the gathering, Dean has questions about their relationship, Michael is scheming, and things just aren't going well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, constructive criticism, kudos are all welcome and adored!
> 
>  
> 
> Just as a reminder, there is a happy ending coming. Also, I'm going to school full time to get a teaching degree with the final goal of being an early education special ed teacher. 
> 
> I also have a heart condition that saps my strength and causes fatigue. 
> 
>  
> 
> For this reason, I'm updating so very slowly, but I really really really appreciate your patience and comments and kudos. None of my stories are abandoned, but I will continue to be slow in updating. 
> 
> Thank you!

Castiel swam to his sleeping shelf, wrinkling his nose at the stale scent of his bedding. He’d have to replace it, but first things first. Opening his bag, he pulled out the far too many trinkets that were given to him at the gathering. Frowning, he contemplated the items in his hand, a mixed collection of necklaces, bracelets, stones, and even a few unusual shells. For a moment, he considered tossing it all, but with a sigh, he placed the tangled mess on one of his shelves.

It had been a confusing meeting with his clan. Usually, he was left alone in his solitude, with only his closest acquaintances and family members seeking him out. This gathering, however, had seen many of his clan approaching him and offering a gift. Frowning, he poked at the gold on his shelf. These trinkets weren’t just gifts-they were courting gifts. From shy propositions to bold requests, he’d barely had a moment of peace. It seemed his entire clan wished to see him find a mate and quite a few of them wanted to _be_ that mate.

At the bottom of the bag sat the only necklace he cared to wear. Carefully, he took out the star symbol and slipped it over his neck, smiling at the coolness of the metal against his skin. He hadn’t dared wear it during the gathering, but he could now and he wanted Dean to see him wearing it when he met him later.

Giving a mental shake, he gathered his bedding and set about cleaning his home. He had only a little time before he was to meet with Dean. Excitement left him wound up, jittery and impatient, and cleaning would be an excellent way to pass the time until he could hold his human again.

~~*~~

The sounds of banging pans and clinking glass filled the tavern. Dean wiped his last table, straightening his back with a groan and stretching. He tossed his damp rag into the nearby bucket and dried his hands on the towel hanging from his waist. Picking up the bucket, he was careful not to slosh the water out as he moved it behind the bar and pulled his towel free, putting it on the bar. He checked the mirror quickly, then snorted softly. When he saw Cas he’d be drenched anyway, so what did it matter how his hair looked now?

“Going out?”

Dean flashed his brother a smile and nodded. “Just for a bit, Sam. I’ll be back before nightfall.”

“Huh.”

Sam tilted his head, putting his tray of glasses down and giving Dean a good once over. Dean sighed and crossed his arms. Sam had that “I want to talk for your own good, Dean,” look.

“He comes back today, right?”

“Look, keep your voice down,” Dean whispered harshly. He glanced around, but the patrons of the tavern were engrossed in their own conversations. No one was paying attention to them.

“Dean, how long are you going to do this? Sneaking off to see him, not telling Bobby?”

“What am I supposed to do, Sam? Announce to everyone that the legends are true, oh, and by the way, I’m sleeping with one of them?” Dean shook his head.

“Do you love him?”

Dean closed his eyes, leaning against the bar and sighed.

“Because,” Sam continued, “you’ve been miserable. You’ve acted like an ass, too, and I know something happened, but if you don’t want to tell me, it’s fine. It’s just… You deserve to be happy, Dean.”

”Yeah, whatever.” Dean shoved off the bar and began to walk away, stopping when Sam gripped his shoulder. He gave his brother a questioning look.

“Dean, if you love him, then be with him. Whether it’s here, or with him, or, I don’t know, you get a ship and live on it. But if you want to be with him, you should be able to.”

“You’re assuming a lot, Sam. Maybe I don’t, maybe he doesn’t want me that way. Why don’t you worry about your own love life? Why don’t you get laid once in awhile?”

“Actually...” Sam began, but frowned when Dean cut him off.

“No time, I’m late. Didn’t ask for all the freaky details, Sammy.”

“Dean!”

But Dean ignored his call and sauntered out of the tavern, giving his brother a wave over his shoulder.

~~*~~

_...You are placing him at risk, human. This thing you have with him, it is not proper. Castiel will never seek a mate among us as long as you distract him...understand the choice you've made today. You will destroy Castiel. And, when he's hurt or worse, it will be your fault. His death will be on your hands…_

Water lapped at the sides of his face. Dean floated on his back, arms out, body relaxed, eyes closed. The soft whoosh of the ocean pushing past his ears was soothing, helping to drown out the thoughts in his head, which sounded suspiciously like Michael. A slight brush against his leg caused him to jerk up, flailing in the water. He shook his head, treading water, looking around, his heart pounding. His eyes flew wide open and his breath was harsh in his ears.

Cas stared at him, his brows raised, his mouth open, gaze confused. Dean had never responded to his touch this way and he withdrew the tentacle he'd caressed him with, drawing it close to his body with the others.

"Sorry," Dean offered, swimming closer. "I didn't know it was you."

"Who else would it be?" Cas asked. He hesitantly reached out, sighing in relief when Dean came readily into his arms.

"No one." Dean gave a huff and a half smile, attempting to end the conversation by tilting his head and claiming Cas's lips in a heated kiss.

Cas would not be distracted, however, and he pulled away, ignoring the noise Dean made. They floated together, arms around each other in silence for a few moments, Cas watching Dean and Dean watching the ocean.

“Has something happened? You seem unsettled.”

Dean frowned at the quiet question and, lifting his arms in a swift movement, shoved away from Cas, turning his back to the man.

“Let it go, Cas.”

“No.”

Dean tried to swim away, but Cas was strong, and those damn tentacles wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush against his lover’s body. Dean crossed his arms, closing his eyes, stilling his body and attempting to not respond to him. He tried to ignore the soft kisses Cas was placing on his neck, the hands rubbing his arms gently, the tentacles sliding on his skin, supporting him.

“Dean, please, talk to me,” Cas pleaded, rubbing his cheek on Dean’s shoulder.

Inch by inch, Dean relaxed, until he finally went limp with an explosive sigh.

“When are you going to get a mate?”

This time, it was Cas who stiffened. His breath blew out sharply against Dean’s nape, stirring the damp hairs there. Cas’s movements stilled, but he held Dean in as strong and comforting a grip as before.

“Why do you ask?”

“Why are you answering with a question?”

A chill went down Dean’s spine when Cas withdrew. Dean turned in the water, facing him.

Cas’s expression was blank, his lips drawn tight, and his gaze, though steady, was shuttered.

“I will seek a mate when it is time,” he answered in a measured tone.

“So, this,” Dean gestured between them, “it’s just, what?”

“What do you want it to be?”

Cas’s voice was quiet and he was staring at Dean intently.

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Nothing. I’m good with what it is.”

“Dean…”

“You know, Cas, kinda tired of the conversation,” Dean said, cutting him off. “I really rather be doing something else right now.” He gave his lover a heavy look.

Cas stared at him for a long minute, his expression still guarded. He knew this was a poor idea. Dean’s question had shaken him to his core, and ignoring it, losing himself in sex right now was a questionable decision. But it was obvious by his words and body language, how tense he was, that Dean didn’t wish to discuss this further. Cas shook his head slightly, took a deep breath, letting it out noisily, and swam forward, winding his tentacles around Dean’s body.

“I think,” he said, nuzzling Dean’s neck, “something else can be arranged.”

Dean moaned when Cas nibbled on his neck, twining his hands in his messy hair. He pushed the memories of Michael’s words from his mind, shoving away his doubts about Cas, about himself.

The water lapped between them, pushing them together and apart in a natural rhythm, as old as nature itself. Dean had left his clothing on the beach so there was no barrier between the two. Cas was slow, took his time, and the touches and kisses between them were gentle and tender.

Dean buried his face in Cas’s neck when he came, panting against sweat and sea soaked skin. He tightened his grip, pressing kisses to his damp skin, groaning when Cas arched against him, the grip of his tentacles tightening.

They clung to each other, harsh pants gradually softening, and when Cas’s tentacle slid out of Dean, Dean frowned and pulled Cas tighter to him.

“I want to go stay here forever with you.”

“I wish that could be,” Cas sighed. He nosed along Dean’s neck, rubbing his cheek on his skin.

Dean pulled slowly away. The drag of tentacles on his skin as they slipped off left him feeling bereft, but he pasted a smile on his face.

“How long can you stay?” Cas asked.

“A bit…

Dean’s answer was cut off by the sound of laughter and a shout. Cas turned wide eyes to Dean, his face pale. Dean shook his head, not quite sure what was happening, but he moved closer to Cas and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Castiel! Hello!”

The young cecaelia grinned as he swam towards them both, his head and arms out of the water. He was slim and pale, his curly blond hair plastered to his head. Beside him swam a lithe, dark skinned cecaelia, and following her, clinging to her long dark hair, were two of the cutest, chubby cheeked kids Dean had ever seen. Their brown eyes were wide with wonder; they stared at Dean, peeking at him from behind their mother.

“Sabrael?” Cas’s voice was tight and he shifted slightly so that he was in front of Dean.

“Oh, we know about your human,” Sabrael said, floating in front of Cas. “Everyone knows. We’ve never met a human before. It’s exciting!” He nodded at Dean. “I’m Sabrael, this is my mate, Jahoel, and our children, Laylah and Nuriel.”

“Wow.” Dean looked at Cas. He considered for a moment, then thought ‘what the hell’. “Uh, nice to meet you?”

Dean held still, treading water, when the children swam closer to him. Cas watched in barely stifled amusement when they crowded Dean, touching his hair and his arms.

“What’s it like being human?”

“Do you really live on land?”

“Can you breathe underwater?”

Dean glanced at Cas and snorted softly, his mouth curving up at the corners.

“It’s a pain being human, yes, I live on land, and no, I can’t breathe underwater.” He tried to shift slightly away. He wasn’t wearing anything, after all, and the kids weren’t shy about touching his torso. “Uh, watch the tentacles, kiddos. Keep it above water.”

Laylah dove underwater and came up, a frown on her head.

“How come you only have three tentacles?”

“And that’s enough of that,” Dean said firmly. He practically threw himself into Cas’s arms, sighing in relief when tentacles firmly wound around him, supporting him and covering his lower half.

“Children, swim away for a bit, but not too far! We need to talk,” Jahoel instructed. “Try to catch a fish!” she added brightly.

“Adult stuff,” Laylah said in disgust, pulling her little sister away by the arm. Nuriel followed obediently, sucking on a tentacle, her eyes still glued to Dean.

“I’m a bit surprised at your...acceptance,” Cas said, resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “Michael was furious about Dean, as were Hester and Uriel.” He shook his head slightly.

“Michael, though he leads our clan well, is close minded,” Jahoel said, a soft smile lighting her face. “Not all of us believe humans are evil.”

She smiled at Dean with hooded eyes, blatantly looking him over. He crossed his arms and glared at her, pointedly looking at Sabrael, who was openly checking him out as well. 

“Seriously?” Dean muttered, and he felt Cas rub his back soothingly with one of his tentacles.

“We wanted to meet this human,” Sabrael said, his smile wide. “We saw you at the gathering, Castiel, rebuffing all who wished to court you. This human must truly be amazing for you to not wish your own kind. We were curious.”

“Dean. My name is Dean, not this human.”

“What do you truly want?” Cas asked, his voice cold and hard. His grip on Dean tightened.

“Castiel, please do not take offense,” Jahoel laughed lightly. “My brother is one of those courting you. When he said you did not give him an answer, I promised to seek you out and ask why.” She tilted her head, her eyes bright with amusement.

“You had people asking for your hand?” Dean asked. He glanced at Cas.

“It is customary during gatherings for those who wish a mate to give courting gifts. Acceptance of a gift does not mean you accept the courting,” he said, giving Jahoel a pointed look. “I received many courting gifts. I couldn’t possibly accept them all, but they all wished me to choose them.” He paused and sighed. “It’s considered rude to give a member of a mated pair a courting gift, however.”

“We meant no harm, brother,” Sabrael floated forward, reaching out to put a hand on Castiel’s arm and looking pained when Castiel wrenched back away from him. “And you are not mated.”

“Of course they’re not mates, Sabrael, don’t be ridiculous,” Jahoel interrupted with a laugh. “If you’re not interested, simply say so, Castiel. Tartys cares for you, and as his sister, I promised to present his case again.”

“He doesn’t know me, Jahoel.” Cas frowned. “None of those who approached me know me. I’ve been ignored every gathering until this one. Tell your brother I am not, nor will I ever be, interested.”

“Very well,” Jahoel, turned to go, but paused. “We truly meant no harm, Castiel. We only wish to see those we love happy and we meant no offense.” She bowed her head and swam away to where her children played.

“Sabrael, how did you find us?” Castiel’s voice was quiet, with a thread of worry through it.

“Michael told us you would be close to the human city, when he spoke to us about the human, so we searched,” Sabrael answered. “I will not again, brother.” He glanced between the two. “Michael had encouraged us to draw you away from your human.” Sabrael shrugged. “You must admit, it is odd for one of our kind to be with one of them. But, I wish you well, Castiel. I should also warn you, we were not the only ones intrigued by the news of your human. Michael made it known throughout the clan.”

“Which explains the increased number of courting offers I received.” Castiel groaned and dropped his head onto Dean’s neck. “Why is the clan so interested in my life?”

“We love nothing more than to gossip, Castiel, you know this, and anything new is intriguing,” Sabrael answered, laughing. “I will leave you to the night. Farewell, Castiel, Dean.”

Sabrael swam away, leaving them floating in the late afternoon sun.

“That was weird and freaky and…” Dean shuddered. He closed his eyes, sighing.

“I would not wish my family on anyone,” Cas said, sighing as well.

“Well, I guess it’s good I got to finally meet some of them. I mean, it’s not a secret now, right?”

Cas frowned. He loosened his grip on Dean and circled him.

“Meeting my family is not a good idea, Dean.”

“Why?” Dean challenged, eyebrow and chin lifted. Cas looked away, a faint blush staining his cheeks. “Mates get introduced to the family, don’t they, Cas. And I’m not a mate.” He drew a deep breath, blowing it out harshly.

“Dean, you know I care for you, that I enjoy our time together. You enjoy it too, correct?”

Dean nodded, his lips drawn in a thin line. He didn’t trust himself to answer.

“Then, why must we worry ourselves about anything but finding pleasure in each other? Is this not enough?” Dean could not possibly want more, with someone like him, could he? Castiel could not live where he lived, could not give him a family. And he knew, deep in his soul, just how much family meant to Dean. His own feelings aside, this was better for the human, safer. Who knew how Michael would react, were he to claim a deeper relationship with Dean?

“I guess I’ll head back, then. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“You do understand, don’t you?” Cas pressed forward, holding out a hand to Dean, who shook his head and moved slightly away.

“It’s good, Cas. We’re good. So, in the cove?”

“Yes, in the cove, tomorrow at sunset.”

“Okay, then.”

Dean smiled tightly again, then turned his back on Cas and swam away as swiftly as he could. Cas watched him leave, wrapping his arms around himself. He _had_ done what was right, keeping this thing with the human purely sexual. That thought didn’t stop the feeling in the pit of his stomach, the coldness seeping through his body, or the lump in the back of his throat, all of which made him feel he’d just made a horrible mistake.

~~*~~

“Dean, I’ve been seeing Gabriel.”

“Guess what? Freaky tentacle sex is awesome. Who knew?”

Sam shook his head and groaned, frowning at his visage in the mirror. He knew this was juvenile, practicing his announcement to Dean, but his brother could get frighteningly protective. Sam was worried he’d explode, yell, and forbid Sam to see Gabriel. Which, of course, wouldn’t happen. It was just a fight Sam really didn’t want to have.

He took a steadying breath, stood up tall, pulled his shirt straight, and gave the mirror his best calm, adult stare.

“Dean, I’ve been with Gabriel, I really like him, and you’re just going to have to accept it.”

“Oh, I am, am I?”

Sam jumped and whirled, a small squeak escaping. Dean stood in the doorway, hair still damp from swimming. His brow was furrowed, his lips curved down in a frown, and he shook his head, walking fully into Sam’s room.

“Yes,” Sam said, tugging on his shirt again and squaring his shoulders. “We’ve been meeting and I enjoy his company.”

“And his tentacles?” Dean teased, unable to resist. He huffed a laugh when Sam blushed furiously.

“It’s not like that,” Sam said. “You aren’t mad?”

“How can I be, when I’m with Cas?” Dean sat down heavily on Sam’s bed, arms behind him for support, and regarded his brother. “Just be careful, huh? Remember that it’s not a real relationship.”

Sam ran his hands through his hair, pushing the long strands away from his face. He sat next to his brother.

“Everything all right?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Dean glanced at him.

“Because you’re voluntarily in my room, talking to me?”

“We talk,” Dean protested.

“Not that often,” Sam said with a short laugh. “Or, at least, not about things like this.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Never mind.” Dean stood up and walked swiftly to the door.

“Dean, wait, I…”

“It’s good, Sammy. Say hi to Gabriel for me.” Dean gave a tight smile that didn’t reach his eyes and knocked on the door jamb before slipping from the room.

Sam thought briefly of chasing him. He sighed heavily and stood up, deciding against it. He’d blown the chance to get Dean talking and now his brother would be closed as tightly as an oyster, almost impossible to pry information from. Shaking his head, he left his room, heading to the bar for the night’s work.

~~*~~

Wind whipped the air, sending tree branches writhing in a frenzy and making the water choppy, waves high. Heavy rain fell, pelting the surface of the water, but it didn’t penetrate very far. Castiel swam under the surface, his mood as sour as the weather.

He reached the port and hovered just beyond the reach of weak lantern glow from the ships. The lights of the little town that Dean lived in glimmered in the rain. The town was quiet in the force of the storm; no one was out that had no reason to be.

Perhaps it was the foulness of the night that kept Dean from him. Although he’d waited in their cove, Dean had not appeared.

Water trickled down his face, dripping off his curly hair. Rainwater was different from seawater. It made his vision blurry and he wiped it away, blinking. Was that a boat? A small craft, out in this storm?

It was, and a lantern swung at its bow. Diving, he swiftly approached the boat, hope rising. Dean had come after all, and although it was foolish to brave the storm like this, Cas was thrilled. He’d fretted most of the night, worried that he’d driven his human from him. It simply wasn’t worth it, this knot of frustration. He knew without a doubt that he loved Dean, loved him fully and without hesitation. He wasn’t sure what to do, how to solve this problem with his clan, but he knew he would choose Dean, above all else.

Rising from the surface of the water, he gripped the edge of the boat and lifted his torso up, a grin on his face, ready to chide his lover. Dean sat at the end of the boat, a cloth that repelled the rain wrapped around him, head bowed. Castiel opened his mouth to ask if he were all right, but never got the words out.

Dean stood, swinging a net out from under his cloak, and with a practiced arm, threw it over Cas. In a panic, Cas dove under, but the net tangled his limbs and cut into them cruelly. He screamed, his power spiking, causing the wind to blow frantically, the sea to roil. He bucked against the net futilely, watching in horror as a large ship sidled alongside the smaller one. He continued to fight as best he could, but could do nothing to stop them from dragging him onboard. A sharp sting hit his shoulder and he cried out, feeling whatever drug they’d injected seep through his body, driving him into blackness.

~~*~~

The storm abated as the morning sun lightened the sea, winding down to a fine drizzle. The boat struggled but finally limped into port. The man, carefully chosen for his build and coloring, hopped down from the deck and landed in a crouch on the dock. His men carried a large package, wrapped in tarp, tied tightly with rope. Something wriggled faintly in the fabric, but the man ignored it. He wiped the rain from his eyes and waited.

A thin, grey haired man approached with a crew. He stood next to the first man and watched as the bundle was handed over and placed into the cart they’d brought with them.

“He is unharmed?”

“Ah, mostly, Az.” The man shrugged. “He fought against the net, but the wounds are superficial. The drug has already begun to wear off, so you should hurry.”

“It’s Crowley you’ll face if he’s not pleased with his specimen.”

“Don’t plan to be here that long.”

Once the bundle was transferred, money changed hands, and the man followed his crew onto his ship. He set sail immediately, knowing exactly what fate awaited the town, now that one of the sea gods was in the hands of Azazel and Crowley.


End file.
